


Foxxay College AU

by mistyscrystals



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cordelia - Freeform, Cordelia is a bottom, F/F, Foxxay AU, Top Misty Day, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyscrystals/pseuds/mistyscrystals
Summary: Summary: Cordelia is an uptight, study-a-holic who only cares about grades and getting her degree in Law whilst Misty is an artistic, unruly hippie who gets paired in the same dorm as Cordelia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. My Wattpad account is mistyvintvge, where I have wrote more fics and my twitter is mistyscrystals so feel free to hmu. Hope you enjoy as this is my first ao3 fic. xxx

Chapter 1: You’re dumb, and you’re wild..but you don’t half of the shit that you put me through. 

Cordelia Goode was what you call a good girl, it was in her name after all. She studied hard, got good grades, studied harder, and then got excellent grades. She didn’t have time for a social life, or any time where she could just unwind and focus on her hobbies and talents. She didn’t have a family, well unless you classed her selfish and mentally abusive mother who was currently God knows where doing God knows what. However, for this Cordelia was glad, for if her wretched mother was at least 10 miles away from her she didn’t care.  
Cordelia was now in her second year of college and sat staring at the empty, freshly made bed opposite her that had been made vacant after her last room-mate, Coco had been asked to ‘politely’ leave the premises and never return for attempting to seduce a lecturer. Cordelia was glad, as she frequently had the male gender over, meaning she had to sit in the café all night.  
After studying intensely all night, she decided it appropriate to let sleep get the better of her. However as soon as she closed her eyes, she was immediately awoken by the slam of the door, causing her to bolt upright and screech. Cordelia’s skin was sheening with sweat as her legs were tangled in the bedsheets. Kicking them off vigorously, she tried desperately to labour her breaths as she prepared herself to attack the intruder.  
“Who the fuck is there?” Cordelia shouted shakily before quickly scrambling over to her bedside lamp. Flicking the switch, she was met with the sight of her nightly visitor. There standing in the doorway, stood a slightly confused and mortified blonde girl carrying a suitcase in one hand and an acoustic guitar in the other.  
“I-I... I think I’m ya room-mate. I could check again but I’m pretty sure I’m number 20. Shit this is 20 isn’t it?” The blonde rambled as she quickly checked the number printed on the door once more.  
The girl's accent was definitely southern, in fact, it was the most southern accent Cordelia had ever heard. Cordelia was so shocked she realized she hadn’t spoken yet.  
“Yes. Yes! Sorry you’re my new room-mate. Hi, it’s Cordelia. I’m sorry I guess I didn’t expect you to arrive so late. Did you miss a flight or something? Here come in, I’ll grab your case.” Cordelia said, finally greeting the new addition to the room.  
“Oh thanks. I had band practise otherwise I woulda come in around noon today. I didn’t take a plane, I only live ‘bout an hour away out in the swamps. I mean-not like in the swamp but I have a lil shack nearby so yeah...” She trailed off, becoming embarrassed with her case of verbal diarrhoea she seemed to have just developed.  
Cordelia had just noticed Misty’s unusual sense of style she could only describe as 70’s bohemian. The latter wore a flowy red dress that just touched the flesh above her knees, a black tasselled shawl and tan boots that covered her calves. She adorned the ensemble with various crystals and rings, giving her even more of a gypsy look.  
“Oh. Well, here pass me your guitar while you get your bags in.” Cordelia offered, out stretching her hand towards the girl.  
“No! I’m sorry, you seem real sweet but I don’t trust anyone to hold ‘Stevie’. She’s too precious.” The girl shouted, recoiling.  
“Stevie?” Cordelia asked dumbfounded.  
“Nicks. As in the queen a rock, white witch, lead singer in Fleetwood Mac, my guitar,... sexiest woman alive-”  
“Yeah I get it.” Cordelia interrupted, slightly annoyed she had been awoken by a wanna-be 70s rock singer that had just waltzed in like it was mid-day and nobody was in a deep sleep.  
“Mhm, k.”  
“What’s your name anyway? I told you mine.” Cordelia stated as she fastened her silk robe to cover her slightly revealing night-gown.  
“Misty Day.”  
“Misty Day? Are you pulling my leg?”  
“What?” Misty asked confused, thinking her name was something as simple as Jane.  
“Your name is ‘Misty Day’?” Cordelia asked cockily.  
“Uhm...yeah. Why?”  
Cordelia noticed Misty was being deadly serious and caught on quick.  
“Oh, it’s pretty.” She said quickly covering her tracks.  
“Thanks.” Misty smiled brightly.  
It was then Cordelia come to notice how painstakingly beautiful Misty was. She was a natural beauty. Her unruly hair fell perfectly down her shoulders, her face was completely free of makeup apart from the black eye liner applied heavily on her eye lids making her look sexy and mysterious.  
Cordelia felt embarrassed to have greeted this girl in only her nightwear when she could tell she was quite popular if she was in a band after all.  
“I’m going to bed now Misty, I’ll see you in the morning.” Cordelia stated, quickly scurrying back to her bed to find refuge under the covers.  
“K. Do ya have a car Cordelia?” Misty asked randomly.  
“Yes I do.” She replied.  
“Do ya think ya could give me a lift tomorrow morning to the other side of campus, say 8:00am?”  
“8:00am!?Misty! Lectures start at 7:45.” Cordelia exclaimed.  
“That’s too early! Anyway, your name is too long for ma accent y’know. Has anyone ever called ya Delia instead?”  
“Well tough because I’m not having you and me late. We leave at 7 sharp. And nobody has ever called me anything other than my full name but you can call me whatever you want Misty.”  
“Fine,” Misty exasperated, “Goodnight then Delia.”


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They mistook my kindness for weakness, i fucked up I know that but Jesus. Can’t a girl just do the best she can?

Foxxay AU   
Chapter 2: They mistook my kindness for weakness. I fucked up I know that but Jesus, can’t a girl just do the best she can?

The persistent ringing of Cordelia’s alarm clock sounded, waking her up from her slumber. Stumbling out of bed, she took a glance at the pool of unruly curls in the bed opposite it, signally her new room-mate was clearly still asleep.   
“Hey.Uhm. Wake up.” Cordelia said pathetically as she poked the shoulder of the sleeping girl.  
“Getcha paws off me Jasper.” The latter groaned as Cordelia consistently poked her.  
“Who’s Jasper?” She frowned.  
Misty’s eyed peeled open slowly, adjusting to the harsh light of the sun streaming through the window.  
“Oh…” She huffed, sitting up slowly. “He’s my boyfriend. Always forget where I am when I wake up, sorry.”   
“Oh. Ok. Well get dressed, we need to go soon. We’ll get breakfast on the way.”  
“Ain’t never got up this early before.” Misty huffed as she sat up begrudgingly.  
Within five minutes, Misty was dressed in a pair of tight denim jeans that flared at the bottom over her boots, a small fitted striped crop top, and tons of accessories to spice up the look. Cordelia however, was still in her nightgown hovering over the bathroom sink. She did this every morning in order to keep up with her very glamorous look. It usually took her around an hour to get ready so Misty sat very impatiently on the end of her bed.  
Cordelia was only applying her second face cream when she heard Misty’s irritated voice sound in the bedroom.  
“Cordelia! Ya better hurry up! I didn’t wake up this early to have to wait hours for ya to get ready.”  
Upon hearing Misty’s annoyed tone of voice, she tried to rush but ended up dropping her very expensive bottle of Chanel body soufflé.   
“Shit!” She cursed as fragments of glass shattered as the bottle hit the ground.  
Misty came rushing in, alarmed at the ear splitting noise.   
“Oh ma gawddd.” She blurted out as her eyes drank up the sight of thousands of fractured pieces of glass pooled at Cordelia’s feet, and the thick cream that was splattered up the walls.  
“It’s fine I’ll clean it up.” Cordelia quickly said feeling her cheeks blush, she was never one to be clumsy.   
Rushing to clean up the mess, Cordelia was stopped by a firm hand clutching her hip.  
“Don’t ya move silly. Are ya stupid? Ya just gonna get ya feet cut. Ya ain’t got shoes on ya’know.” Misty insisted.  
“It’s okay Misty, would you mind just grabbing me my slippers then please?” Cordelia asked shyly, as she became aware of the latter’s warm hands still pressed securely on the small of her back.

“Sure.” Misty hurried out to the bedroom to try and find a pair of Cordelia’s shoes she could use. Unfortunately, Cordelia was too much of a clean-freak to leave her shoes lying around so Misty quickly grabbed a pair of her knee high boots and rushed to the bathroom.   
“Here. Hold onto ma shoulders and put these on.”   
Cordelia chuckled at the choosing of the big brown leather boots and clung to Misty’s shoulders as she slid her small feet into the slightly larger boots.   
When the boots reached her knees, Misty took in Cordelia’s look of her black silk night gown paired with the hippies favourite pair of old boots and couldn’t help a chuckle escape her lips.  
“That’s a look Miss Cordelia.” Misty teased, poking her in the side gently.   
Cordelia playfully rolled her eyes as she escaped the sea of glass safely.

After managing to brush away the glass and clean up the expensive cream, Cordelia and Misty finally managed to get out of the room and to the car park.  
Misty drank in the sight of Cordelia’s black Mercedes Benz, and whistled lowly under her breath.  
“Nice ride.”  
“Thanks. It’s my mothers but she flew to New York meaning she left it behind so I thought, why not take advantage of it?”  
“Won’t she mind?” Misty asked as she ran her fingers delicately over the paint job.  
“No, she won’t be back for a while yet.” Cordelia replied bluntly.  
“S’ppose ya won’t get caught then.” Misty perked, trying to lighten the mood.  
As Cordelia drove, the car fell silent until Misty’s fidgeting subsided and she looked at Cordelia like an idea just sparked in her head.  
“Oh do you have a phone I could use please. I don’t have one since I ain’t that responsible but I should let Jasper know I got home safe.” She queried.  
“You’re really using an abusing my resources huh?” Cordelia joked before handing Misty her phone.  
Misty smiled appreciatively and dialled a number. It rang for what felt like hours before Misty huffed and dialled again.   
“He’s probably hungover.” She said more to herself than Cordelia.  
After the third dial, she finally got through.  
“Hey. It’s me.” Misty said forcing a cheerful tone of voice even though she was pissed it took so long to get through.  
Cordelia’s subconscious peeked interest in the conversation as she silently focused on the road and what Misty was like around her significant other that went by the name of ‘Jasper’.  
Misty was silent for a lot of the phone call, only adding the small ‘Mhm’ and what Cordelia thought sounded like a fake laugh. Finally, it seemed Jasper had given the blonde a chance to speak.  
“Well baby, I can’t come ‘round til about 7 thirty ‘cause I got classes all day and ma bikes still in the shop.” A pause. “I know I’m sorry. No it’s got nothing to do with the band-I-Jasper. Jasper, I don’t have practise tonight it’s just that I got a late class. Hey! I’m not gonna quit the band. No. End of discussion. I’ll see you later.”  
Misty huffed and ended the call, gently tossing Cordelia’s phone onto her lap as she drove.  
“Everything okay?” Cordelia asked awkwardly.  
“What? Oh yeah, everything’s fine.” Misty lied.   
Because she didn’t know Cordelia, and there was nothing wrong was there? Her boyfriend just wanted to spend more time with her, and who could blame him.   
Yet, sometimes Misty felt trapped when she was with Jasper, and that she didn’t have any freedom. He continuously told her to quit the band, made her feel bad for attending her classes, and then either ignored her when he was around her, or showed her off to his friends.  
“Just, boyfriend stuff.” Misty smiled falsely at Cordelia. “Do you have a boyfriend Cordelia?” She added, twiddling with her thumbs. What a stupid question to ask, she thought just after the words had left her lips. Of course she had a boyfriend, she was gorgeous.  
“No.” Cordelia replied softly.  
The words shocked Misty, she’d expect men to be throwing themselves at Cordelia.  
“Oh. I’m sorry if I made ya feel uncomfortable or anything but I just woulda thought ya would have a boyfriend.”  
Misty rambled, twiddling her thumbs and playing with the hem of her top anxiously.  
“It’s okay. Well, it’s complicated.There’s this guy Hank who likes me a lot, we’ve been on a few dates here and there, but I’m a very busy girl you know Misty.” She smirked at Misty.  
“Plus, I don’t really know if I’m that into him. He’s awfully nice to me though, so maybe one day.”  
“Delia ya should never feel pressured to get with anyone ya don’t feel attracted to.” Misty said, dead serious.  
“Did you just called me Delia?” Cordelia giggled.  
Misty blushed fiercely, and quickly turned to look out of the window.  
“Oh-yeah. Well ya name is just so damn long and I like the name Delia. Sorry I’ll stop if ya don’t like it.”  
“No. I like it. No ones ever called me that before, well apart from my aunt Myrtle.” Cordelia smiled widely and quickly reassured Misty by clutching her hand and then returning hers to the steering wheel.

Ten minutes later, Cordelia pulled up at Misty’s ‘Art and Media’ building.  
“See you later, Misty. Hopefully before midnight.”  
Misty blushed and mumbled another apology before thanking Cordelia for a ride and slipping out of the car.  
Cordelia watched Misty fumble around with her sketchbook before she disappeared into the building. Pulling herself out of her daze, she hit the ignition again and drove towards her building of ‘Law’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, thanks for reading! your feedback means a lot to me so please tell me if you have any suggestions for where this story can go. i might also publish this story to wattpad but follow me on twitter @/mistyscrystals !!!💞


End file.
